PPC Rec Center/CH296's List
Crossover *Brutal Mario by Carol **In Progress (?!?!) **Summary: Time and time again, Bowser's plans were constantly foiled and peace was restored to the Mushroom Kingdom, thanks to the great hero, Mario. The people of the Mushroom Kingdom praised his heroics. It was said that as long as Mario was alive, the kingdom's prosperity would last forever. Sadly, peace did not last long. Mario was crowned king of the Mushroom Kingdom. There was no end to his tyranny. The land dried up. The people starved. And thus, the kingdom perished. Mario now had his eyes set on conquering the rich Koopa Kingdom, and so, he left the ruined kingdom. However, in the supposedly vanished Mushroom Kingdom, the people swore revenge on Mario. Now, a movement against him began to rise. **The reason I like it: The ASM modifications to Super Mario World still blow me away, and despite having no custom music, it still maintains a creepy atmosphere. Video Games Super Mario *Super Mario World Christmas Edition by Nowieso **Complete **Summary:Bowser plots his ultimate plan to ruin Christmas for everyone. Mario jumps into action (again). **The reason I like it: For some holiday-themed fangames, this one has awesome graphics, thrilling gameplay and impressive custom bosses. I especially liked the choices of ice level music from other video games. Animation Phineas and Ferb *''Finding Dad'' by Team-Phin **Complete **Summary: Phineas and Isabella go on a journey to find their missing parents. **The reason I like it: The romantic interactions between the two are cute, and the fic is one of few to do first-person POV well. The Loud House * Flip the Lid by Rakanadyo **One-shot **Summary: While trying to return home from a world where he had 10 brothers, Lincoln ends up in another strange place: one where his siblings were born in reverse order! How different is it when Lori is the baby? Or when the twins are suddenly teenagers? But most importantly, what is the secret being kept from Lincoln about one of his siblings? **The reason I like it: In a fandom overwhelmed by bland AU fics, this one offers a nice change of pace. The reveal concerning Alternate!Lily is not what you'd expect, but still heartbreaking. * Babysitter from Heaven by Weavillain **Complete ** Summary: Lori's great day takes a turn for the worse when she finds out that in her absence, her parents hired someone to watch over her younger siblings. That "someone" just so happens to be the person that she despises the most from school, Carol Pingrey. **The reason I like it: Weavillain is able to create a 3-dimensional character from a Bit Character, and you really feel for Carol when she describes the brother she lost. * My Sister Leni by Gumball2. **Complete **Summary: Leni isn't quite like her other sisters. Lori always wonders what's going through her little sister's head whenever she stares at her so intently or smile uncontrollably at the most sudden moments. Lori loves her sister, no doubt about it, but there are times where Leni can be so confusing. **The reason I like it: Another thing rare of fiction in general is positive treatment of autistic character. This fic shows Leni as autistic, and spans several years of her life. * Idols and Anchors by themaninthecouch **Complete **Summary: Luna's idol Mic Swagger dies and it's up to Lincoln to remind her who she truly is. **The reason I like it: I first heard of this from TV Tropes as a big tear-jerker, and they are right. This story doesn't feel like Wangst and you really feel for Luna when she is so detached from reality that she doesn't want her brother's help. * Louds vs. Loud by Derangedperson **Complete **Summary: April Fools Day has come around again, but this time the Loud family are fighting back. Who will win this great prank war? **The reason I like it: April 1st!Luan is often portayed as The Joker. This fic doesn't do that, and shows Luan as remorseful for her pranks. * Popcorn Flick by Weavillain **Complete **Summary: A night of bonding between brother and sister turns into a night of panic, horror, and uncertainty. A tradition of fun and games develops into a frantic situation that demands immediate intervention. In the end, it is up to Lynn to save her little brother, Lincoln, from death. Can she rise to the occasion or will death snatch the Loud family's only son away? **The reason I like it: Most of the time, Lynn is depicted as a remorseless bully who hates her brother for no apparent reason. In this fic, she saves her brother from death and still feels guilt about No Such Luck months later. * Give it a Shot by Weavillain **Complete **Summary: Most people regard autumn as "flu season". Lana, on the other hand, thinks of it as "avoid getting flu shots at all costs season". Luckily, Lynn Sr. thinks he has just the plan to take her mind off her upcoming flu vaccination. **The reason I like it: This fic is one that is relatable, as I once got over my fear of needles. * The Devices and Machinations of Lisa Loud by Sesquipedalian Numeral ** Perpetual work-in-progress ** Summary: Lisa Loud is a child prodigy with the ability to make almost anything she desires for whatever purpose. This series records her and her family's adventures through the various tools and devices Lisa makes. ** The reason I like it: It is rare to see Lisa written as someone who cares about her family, and this fic shows Lisa inventing ground-breaking devices just to help her family. * What is a Person Worth? by ThatEngineer ** In-progress ** Summary: Nothing hurts more than feeling like an outcast in your own family. As the Louds let their silly superstitious beliefs cloud their judgment, bonds become strained to their breaking point. Can they rely on their so-called 'luck' to fix this, or will the bonds they share become severed like a failed marriage? ** The reason I like it: The canon episode No Such Luck spawned a Fanfic Explosion of mediocre fics to the shit that makes Agony in Pink look competent (Shattered Innocence). This is one of VERY FEW No Such Luck fics that avoids the countless cliches of those average fics. Category:PPC Rec Center